<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubble by mayfloweranony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001927">Bubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfloweranony/pseuds/mayfloweranony'>mayfloweranony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, HP Love Languages Mini Fest, M/M, physical touch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfloweranony/pseuds/mayfloweranony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus did not like physical touch.</p><p>The invisible bubble around him had to remain intact, had to be protected from outsiders in his life. His space was his, and he did not want to share it.</p><p>It was different with Scorpius though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Languages Mini Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first foray into writing fanfic after being an avid reader for many years. Please be gentle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus did not like physical touch. He ducked out of the way when his parents came to hug him, desperate not to be trapped in their embrace. He wiped away kisses - even air kisses - as quickly as he could, just to get the squirming sensation of spit off his skin. He avoided the boys in his year, dreading the clap on the back that was sure to accompany their greetings. He did not like physical touch.</p><p>The invisible bubble around him had to remain intact, had to be protected from outsiders in his life. His space was his, and he did not want to share it. </p><p>It was different with Scorpius though. </p><p>All he wanted to do was curl into him, let himself he held in his boyfriend’s arms. He couldn’t sit next to him in class without looking down at where their hands hung close together, wishing he could bridge the short distance and join them without anyone else seeing. On the train to and from the school, he cleared space on the seats and lay down, resting his head in Scorpius’ lap and letting him run his fingers through his dark curls. </p><p>When they kissed for the first time, remaining on the couches of the common room long after the rest of their house went up to bed, Albus did not think about spit, or on how close their faces were. He could only focus on Scorpius’ hands, on his back and in his hair, and on his own hands, running through the short blond hairs at the base of Scorpius’ head. It was nice, kissing Scorpius. Not fiery or earth-shattering, but familiar, comfortable and safe. </p><p>Being with him, Albus decided, was like being alone, but with another person. Scorpius didn’t pop the bubble. He passed seamlessly through it, entering and exiting with no disturbance, leaving Albus to feel only joy at his arrival and disappointment when they had to part. Scorpius wasn’t an outsider, wasn’t there to invade his inner peace. Scorpius was a part of him, an extension of his body and soul, and Albus liked having him close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>